Clea DuVall
Clea DuVall (1977-) Film Deaths *''The Astronaut's Wife (1999)'' [Nan]: Killed (off-screen) by Johnny Depp. (Thanks to Gary) *''Ghosts of Mars (2001)'' [Bashira Kincaid]: Decapitated when one of the possessed colonists throws a razor-sharp disc at her during the big battle. *''Identity (2003)'' [Ginny]: Killed in an explosion when her car blows up; we hear the explosion from off-camera, then see the wreckage when John Cusack and Ray Liotta run to the scene. (There is an additional twist to the movie, which I won't reveal.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Grudge (2004)'' [Jennifer Williams]: Life-force sucked out by Takako Fuji's ghost in her bedroom; her shriveled/mummified body is shown afterwards (along with William Mapother's) in the attic. (Thanks to Alex and Debbie) *''Anamorph (2007)'' [Sandy Strickland]: Blood drained (off-screen) by the killer (presumably Don Harvey); her body is shown afterwards when Willem Dafoe wakes up next to her. (Thanks to Kris) *''Passengers (2008)'' [Shannon]: Killed in a plane crash along with everyone on board (seen in flashback as Anne Hathaway recalls what happened). Initially it appears she survived the crash, but it's later revealed she in fact died and has been a ghost all this time. With her crossing over into the after life aided by her late parents (Brad Turner and Claire Smithies). (I haven't seen all of this but it's established all the main characters turn out to be ghosts) *''The Killing Room (2009)'' [Kerry Isalano]: Shot in the head by Peter Stormare. (Thanks to Steve) TV Deaths *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Persona (2008)'' [Mia Latimer]: Stabbed in the chest (off-screen) by Nathaniel Marston; she dies shortly after Mariska Hargitay rushes into the room after hearing the struggle. (Thanks to Eugene and PortsGuy) *''The Event: And Then There Were More (2011)'' [Maya]: Shot in the back by one of her fellow aliens as she runs to the badly injured Zeljko Ivanek. (Thanks to Brian). *''American Horror Story: Asylum: Tricks and Treats (2012)'' [Wendy Peyser]: Stabbed to death by Zachary Quinto; her body is shown again when Sarah Paulson discovers it in Zachary's basement in a subsequent episode, and she appears in flashbacks in later episodes. (Thanks to Frank, Lauren, and Tommy) Gallery cleaduvallahs1.jpg|Clea DuVall (with Zachary Quinto) in American Horror Story: Asylum: Tricks and Treats cleaduvalllawandordersvu.jpg|Clea DuVall in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Persona cleaduvallthekillingroom.png|Clea DuVall in The Killing Room cleaduvallthegrudge.jpg|Clea Duvall in The Grudge Connections No related to Robert Duvall. DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea DuVall, Clea Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Producers Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by child Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shedding Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:The Handmaid's Tale Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Veep Cast Members Category:The Event Cast Members Category:Carnivale Cast Members Category:Filmmakers Category:ER cast members Category:Dangerous Minds Cast Members Category:The Fugitive Cast Members Category:Heroes Cast Members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Private Practice Cast Members Category:New Girl Cast Members Category:The Romanoffs Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:People murdered by Kayako